Beating Heart
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Kalau taruhan bodoh itu tak terjadi mungkin saat ini nasibnya tidak akan seburuk sekarang. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**Beating Heart**

 **.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hadiah fic untuk pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

 **.**

Kalau taruhan bodoh itu tak terjadi mungkin saat ini nasibnya tidak akan seburuk sekarang.

Mungkin jika ia harus mendatangi guru terkiller atau guru tergalak yang ditakuti oleh anak-anak satu sekolah itu tak masalah dan akan ada tantangannya jika seperti itu terjadi.

Tapi sayangnya tidak. Semua itu hanya keinginannya. Yang terjadi adalah ia harus berbicara pada Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya sewaktu duduk di bangku menengah pertama.

Sudah sangat lama sekali. Saat ini ia berstatus sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran semester lima. Dan semua segala kenangan tentang Uchiha Sasuke sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat jauh di dalam hatinya.

Sakura memandang datar pada dua sahabatnya yang masih tertawa melihat perubahan di raut wajahnya karena ia kalah taruhan.

Jangan ingatkan hal itu lagi.

Semua ini karena dirinya yang tidak belajar saat ulangan sejarah minggu lalu dan hasilnya baru dibagi hari ini. Biasanya, Ino dan Temari akan kalah telak darinya. Tapi sekarang, ia yang kalah telak dari mereka. Dengan Temari mendapat nilai 98 dan Ino 97. Dan dirinya? Hanya 70. Jauh sekali.

Oke. Sakura kalah.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Tapi jangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kau bisa mengganti sesuai keinginanmu tapi tidak dengan Sasuke."

Ino dan Temari bergerak serempak dengan menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua. Sakura melemparkan dahinya ke atas meja keras. Kedua sahabatnya memang keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dan yang Sakura lihat adalah wajah menyebalkan dari Temari dan Ino yang memandangnya.

.

* * *

.

Sakura bergumam kesal sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong. Ia harus mengambil buku catatan kedokteran miliknya yang ia taruh di dalam loker. Wajah cantiknya memerah menahan kesal. Sial. Kenapa hari ini begitu sial. Khusus untuknya.

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan. Iris hijaunya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang melangkah berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia tahu, pemuda itu meliriknya saat tatapan matanya mengarah padanya. Sakura berusaha tak perduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya seolah-olah Sasuke tak ada di sana.

Gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu menghembuskan napas lega saat pemuda itu berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Sakura memukul kepalanya ketika tak sengaja bau tubuh dari pemuda itu menusuk penciumannya tajam. Bau Sasuke tak berubah daridulu.

Loker bernomor sebelas itu terbuka. Sakura menukar bukunya dan mengambil buku catatan miliknya. Manik hijaunya tanpa sengaja menangkap satu tangkai bunga mawar merah yang masih segar. Seseorang baru saja menaruh bunga itu di lokernya. Tapi siapa?

Sakura tersenyum saat hidungnya mencium bau harum yang keluar dari bunga itu. Ia kembali menaruh bunga mawar itu dan menutup lokernya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah jam lima sore dan mobil sang Ayah belum terlihat sama sekali di teras sekolahnya. Sakura bisa memaklumi jika mungkin jalanan sore Tokyo macet atau ada hal lain yang cukup penting dan harus segera dikerjakan.

Sakura bisa mengerti.

Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng ketika kata-kata Temari dan Ino tadi pagi kembali mengusiknya. Kata-kata mereka berdua bagaikan melodi pertanda buruk di telinganya. Cih, Sakura kadang merasa tak habis pikir dengan kedua sahabatnya. Yah, meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

Manik hijaunya yang sedari tadi melamun memandang kosong depannya kini menangkap bayangan Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Dan ia merutuki kebodohannya saat lagi-lagi ia tertangkap sedang melihat pemuda itu.

Ia harus ingat. Batas taruhannya hanya sampai satu minggu. Jika lebih dari itu Sakura belum melaksanakannya, maka Temari dan Ino akan memberikan hukuman yang Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sakura bersiap lari saat pemuda itu melangkah ke arahnya. Bunyi klakson mobil dari gerbang terdengar. Itu suara mobil ayahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sekali lagi dan segera pergi dengan kecepatan kilat ke sana. Menghindari Sasuke yang kini sedang menyeringai memandangnya.

Karena ia sendiri tak pernah tahu mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan mereka berdua kembali.

.

* * *

.

"Benarkah kalau Sasuke sudah kembali dari London?"

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ia melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Melupakan fakta bahwa sang Ayah kini sedang memancingnya untuk berbicara.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau tak berbicara pada kami kalau Sasuke sudah kembali?"

Sakura menaruh sendoknya kasar. "Sudah lama. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Yang ku tahu, aku dan dirinya sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, Ibu, Ayah. Sudah ya, aku ingin tidur."

Sakura menaruh piring miliknya di wastafel khusus peralatan makan. Ia mencuci piring miliknya dan setelah itu pergi ke kamar. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya butuh istirahat.

.

* * *

.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat kentang goreng dan sosis pesanannya sudah jadi. Ia memegang piring berisi makanan dan sebelah lagi tangannya memegang jus apel kesukaannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat tempat duduk di kantin kampus sudah terisi penuh. Di mana kedua sahabatnya?

Ino melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat. Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Ino memberikan satu tempat kosong untuknya di samping gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Mana Temari?"

"Toilet."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mulai memakan kentang goreng miliknya satu-persatu. Manik hijaunya menatap ke depan dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan kentang miliknya ketika mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di depannya sambil menyeringai.

"Ku rasa aku akan pergi."

Sakura bersiap beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali duduk saat mata kelam pemuda itu menusuknya.

"Kau menghindariku."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Bukan begitu."

"Hn."

Sasuke mendorong jus tomat yang sudah kosong ke depan. Ia memandang lama-lama gadis di depannya. Mengabaikan tatapan dari Ino dan Naruto yang heran memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Sasuke berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Mata hijaunya membulat terkejut, ia menarik tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskannya.

"Taruhan bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura melotot tak percaya. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Ino."

Sakura mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya dan itu bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hn. Tapi taruhan itu menyangkut diriku."

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya yang sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku harus berkata padamu kalau aku mencintaimu dan meminta kau kembali padaku. Itu hanya taruhan. Aku sama sekali tak ingin kau kembali."

Sasuke diam.

"Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengabari aku. Padahal kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku waktu itu. Dan kau bertindak seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa saat kau kembali."

Sakura tertawa sinis saat Sasuke hanya diam. Sepertinya lelaki ini tahu kalau memang yang dilakukannya dulu adalah kesalahan.

"Aku memang mencintaimu tapi dulu."

"Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau mencintaiku kembali?"

Sakura tertegun saat kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana.

"Hn. Dengar, aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku. Aku akan berbuat apa pun agar kau kembali padaku."

Dan kini dirinya yang dibuat diam seribu bahasa.

"Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Kita bisa berteman dan mungkin aku bisa melupakan masalah kita."

"Dan kembali mencintaiku?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Ya."

.

* * *

.

Sakura tersenyum saat bunga mawar kesukaannya berdiri tegak di ujung lokernya. Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar sambil tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan bunga mawar itu dan menggoyangkannya. Ia kembali menaruh bunga cantik itu dan membaca surat yang terselip di sana.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _US_

Dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Well, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan bagaimana ia dan Sasuke bisa bertemu kembali.

Takdir sudah berkata lain.

Dan Sakura bersyukur akan takdirnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
